


Laura's video blog

by Poknami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, this is how I avoid homework, video blogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poknami/pseuds/Poknami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now I just want a happy au fic where Laura makes video blogs about her exciting adventures being an awesome alpha-in-training" "And then she starts getting video responses from some goofy kid who petitions her to set him up with her brother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura's video blog

**Author's Note:**

> (This is what I do when avoiding homework and presented with an awesome idea via other people's blogs)
> 
> Original prompt found here, though I'm not sure if it's a prompt so much as me seeing and idea and running with it.
> 
> http://jebiwonkenobi.tumblr.com/post/37227045032/now-i-just-want-a-happy-au-fic-where-laura-makes-video

So, she'd only had her video blog for a couple of months now, and it was almost viral, as far as blogs go. She had amazing fans (who bitched out anyone leaving a mean comment or re-uploading her videos as their own with a bit of editing), plenty of new ideas for alpha-training (thanks to submissions from her fans), and the praise of her parents for bringing pride to being a young werewolf. She didn't often talk about her brother, but he did come up as comparison between alpha-in-training exercises and expectations verse the average, run of the mill beta. Derek wasn't any run of the mill Beta. He had potential to be an Alpha after his terrible girlfriend had been caught trying to burn their house down _for no reason_ (thank god one of her fans had submitted the exercise that had allowed Laura to stop Kate in time). He didn't come up often, but apparently he was very popular when he did come up.

Derek had only been shown in one video, setting the table in the background, and only in a blurry profile. And yet, at least once a week, Laura found a new video response to one of her posts demanding she set up her brother with some geeky looking kid whose other videos included video game scores, singing old Spice Girls songs, and the history of male circumcision. Basically, there was no way Laura was gonna set her brother up with that creeper, and she couldn't tell in his videos if he was actually a fan of hers or just some guy who would be worse for the already slightly broken Derek than Kate had been.

It wasn't until four months later when Laura finally considered actually setting the two up. Derek, having never watched Laura's videos, obviously didn't even know about this kid (which was a shame. It would be easy to just tell this kid Derek said no and be done with it). But this boy, who went by the name _shavedforher_ , had uploaded a video (not even a video response) explaining his screen name and mother's struggle with cancer. He never called it his struggle, not even when talking about the moments after she'd passed away. It was always her struggle. Her battle. The one that, in his opinion, she'd won, because she could no longer hurt. And his video was so insightful, so deeply emotional, that Laura just sat there for a while in front of her computer, pouting at it, before calling her brother over and showing him some of the boy's creepy video responses.

A year later, when Laura finally got paid to make her videos, she still had no idea how this boy, Stiles, had managed to work his way into most of her videos while hanging off Derek's arm, smiling like an idiot and too busy invading her videos and her house to upload any of his own. But at least this one showed no pyromaniac tenancies and, if he got too annoying, she could bully him into training with her and Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> I might be willing to write a longer version of this, while working on a crossover fic I'm planning (which will take much longer to finish, as I'm not really keen on writing for one of the fandoms since I haven't caught up), but it may take a while, as I'm usually busy with school. Like, all the time. Let me know?


End file.
